Let It ROCK
by R4zorSt4r
Summary: A bunch of friends are warped to Ponyville for some serious misadventures! Rated T for languge
1. Prologue

**Hi guys!**

**This is a humor fanfic.**

**My first one actually!**

**Cupcakes….**

**Anyway, this is mostly based off "Living the dream". **

**It's THE FUNNIEST fanfic EVER!**

**Please note that there will be racist and sexist content!**

**I do not mean to insult ANYONE.**

**I also have nothing against stoned, drunk angels.**

* * *

Well the apocalypse just happened.

OUR WORLD HAS DIED.

Let me recap:

A massive shockwave killed us all.

And we died happily ever after.

THE END

I stood in a white room. Suddenly a guy with angel wings walked in. He was smoking some illegal drug and he also had a bottle of vodka in his hand.

"Hello Mr. Rogers!" He greeted stumbling over to me.

"My name is Kylee?" I tell him, confused.

"CLOSE ENOUGH!" He gagged.

"I'm sorry…" I say, feeling small.

"Nevermind that! Princess Star Boob told us you can come to Aquestria or something like that…" He started.

My hear stopped for a moment. "Do you mean Princess Celestia said I can come to Equestria?" I correct him.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Do you wanna go?" He asked

"YES YES YES YES YES YES!" I squeal, jumping up and down like a fangirl. "I WANT TO BE A PEGASUS!"

"Calm your nuggets!"

"But I'm a girl-?"

"SHUT UP AND LEAVE THROUGH THE ENTRANCE!" He snapped. sprinted out the door and fell what felt like 10000000000 feet…

* * *

I open my eyes to the Everfree Forest. It's scarier on TV. I'm surrounded by 4 other ponies, my pegasister friends. I poke the nearest one awake with a hoof. She is a cyan color with a silver mane.

"Hello?" I ask as she starts to wake up.

"Kylee?" She mumbles.

It's my friend I've known since birth, Hannah.

"Don't open your eyes."

"Why?"

"Your a pony, but you must stay calm, we're in the Everfree Forest."

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope. You can look now, but don't scream." I say. She opens her eyes.

"You weren't lying for once." She said sarcastically. I wake up the next mare. She is a raven black pony with a white mane tipped with lime green.

"Wake up, don't open your eyes though." I whisper into her ear.

"Why not?"

It's Anna, my good friend from 5th grade.

"Your a pony. Don't scream, open your eyes." She opened her eyes and they grew wide.

"Why are we wearing saddlebags?" Is all she said.

Saddlebags? We aren't wearing saddleba- Oh wait, yeah we are.

"Oh, we are." Is all I can say.

I move on to the next pony, she is a cream colored mare with a Brown mane. I do the same thing, tell her not to open her eyes, then tell her she's a pony. This turns out to be my friend Vicky. The last one is a red-violet color with a lavender mane. This turns out to be my friend Montana. So here with me I have Hannah, Anna, Montana, and Vicky.

* * *

We sat in a circle.

"First thing first, we can't go by our earth names." I say.

"Why not?" Anna protests.

"They aren't normal for ponies. Base it off your appearance." Montana explains.

"The funny thing is, I don't have any idea what I look like." I confess.

"You're orange!" Hannah blurts randomly. _She would make good friends with Pinkie Pie._

"With a red mane." Vicky explains._ She would make good friends with Applejack._

"Tipped with orange and yellow like fire." Montana continues. _She would make good friends with Rainbow Dash._

"And blue eyes." Anna finishes in her quiet voice. _She would make good friends with Rarity or Fluttershy._

_I know a good name _"My name will be Fire Star." I tell them

"Mine will be Blue Jay." Hannah Tells us.

Anna spoke up next. "I would be Raven."

"I want to be Violet Petals." Montana said

"How about Cafe Cream?" Vicky says to us.

"Let's find our way back to Ponyville guys." I say.

"No I want to see what's in our bags!" Hannah protests.

"Fine!" I say, giving in. When we take our bags off, we realize all of us are pegasus ponies. With blank-flanks.

In the bags are. $300,000,000 worth of bits. (No wonder the bags were so heavy.)

Maps of ponyville.

and books on how to fly.

"Why can't we fly home!" Montana complained

"The saddlebags are too big to let us fly!" I snapped back at her.

This is going to be a LONG trip.


	2. The Heat Wave

**This chapter really references Molestia and Living the Dream**

**The Heat Wave doesn't belong to me **

**So.**

**Enjoy.**

**Sam's POV**

There was a group of five stallions named Sam, Steven, Jimmy, Chris and Geoff. (It's pronounced Jeff)

Sam is a golden pegasus with a blond mane. His pony name was Gold Sun

Steven is a silver unicorn with a black and white mane. His pony name was Checkers.

Jimmy was a navy earth pony with a black mane. His pony name was Monsoon.

Chris was a yellow earth pony with a blue mane. His pony name was Lightning Rod.

Geoff was a dark purple pegasus with a brown mane. His pony name was Ever Green.

All the stallions were boarding up their windows. They walked past a stallion with saddlebags on. He seemed to be in a panic.

"What's wrong?" I asked blocking his way.

"The heat wave is a comin'" He said with a southern accent.

"What's the heat wave?" I asked nervously.

"All the mare go into heat for three days and will rape every stallion in sight, it's painful." He said.

"You wanna stick with us? Steven here can teleport us away if we need to." Jimmy offered.

The stallion's eyes lit up. "Really! Of course I would! The name's Big Macintosh, Big Mac for short. My friend Bracken Whooves says we can stay in his house. His wife Derpy doesn't go into heat."

"Seems safe enough." Sam says following Big Mac.

**Kylee's POV**

The five mares were going to Twilight's. The Heat Wave was coming up and they had arranged to try to wait it out in the basement of her house. To try to control it. Me, Anna, Vicky and Hannah were way too young for stuff like this when we did. Montana was 16, we were 14 and apparently, Twilight is 17. We all agreed it was too soon. So we thought up a bunch of games, bought a bunch of board games and invited Rarity and Fluttershy. They hated this day as much as we did. Fluttershy hadn't even had the courage to open her door on that day. Rarity had been disgusted when she woke up with a terrified, ugly stallion. They gathered in the basement. Fluttershy had brought a lot of food.

"Twilight dear, maybe our first game should be 'Clean the basement of muck and dirt'." Rarity complained. We all laughed and did that.

**Geoff's POV**

When I died, I had a girlfriend.

She was a pegasister.

Is she here? I hope so, if I get raped by a bunch of mares, I hope one is her.

**Steven's POV**

"Sam?" I asked while boarding up windows with him and Derpy.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"I'm not sure weather to be scared or exited." I confessed. "I will finally get laid."

"Well it's not my fault you were a fatass when you died." Sam muttered dryly.

That hurt.

**Chris' POV**

I'm going to die.

**Twilight's POV**

We all gathered in the basement.

"Girls, we need to promise something, okay?" I asked.

"Sure?" Fire Star asked.

"If one of us starts to lose control and begin to twitch on the floor, don't make fun of them."

"kk." Blue Jay replied.

"I'll try." Violet responded.

"No promises." Raven replied.

"Twilight dear, I brought a few sleeping bags for us so we can sleep." Rarity said

"Hey fun fact." I said. "The Princess uses a spell so none of the mares get pregnant."

"That's nice of her." Fluttershy said. She was very nervous about the five new mares in town.

"Hey Fire Star?" I ask. "Not to offend you but, why don't you have a cutie mark?"

"Well we don't come from Equestria, we come from a country far away, where ponies don't get cutie marks." She explains. "We might now that we're here but I want to survive the heat wave first…"


	3. Dawn of the Mare

**~I'm only gonna Break Break your Break Break your heart~**

**Just a Hint on what's coming up.**

**Robert's POV**

At first when I saw the girl ponies I didn't even think about it.

Now I am sprinting for my life.

A drunken, stoned angel had offered one of three things: Strength, Flight, or Magic.

I stupidly chose strength.

I wish I chose flight so I could fly away.

Or magic so I could disappear.

But no.

I HAD to chose strength.

Wait…

THAT'S AWESOME!

I could fight off these girls!

I couldn't.

I screamed all night.

**Sam's POV**

I sprinted for my freaking LIFE!

Big Mac wasn't fast enough and got caught.

My thoughts were cut off when I heard Jimmy's scream. I turned around to see he got pinned down by, who was it? Inkie Pie? Blinkie Pie?

No wait, Pinkie Pie.

Jimmy was squealing like a filly as more mares piled on top of them.

My heart stopped as I sprinted a fast as I could.

Suddenly Chris halted.

"Why am I running? THIS WILL BE SO AWESOME!" He shrieked and fell back into the pile of mares.

Me, Bracken, Steven and Geoff hid behind a building.

"Steven, teleport us to the Everfr-" I started to ask.

"EVERYPONY TO THEMSELVES!" He called, teleporting away.

"S**T!" We all said in unison.

**Robert's POV**

With a final kick I bucked a rainbow maned pony into the sky.

_I'M FREE! FREEEEEEEEEEE!_

I sprinted the HELL away from the rapist mares.

_Why are there mares running around everywhere?_

I sprinted down a main street.

_WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING! I NEED COVER! _

I dodged behind a building. With a strong kick I launched myself onto the roof of the building.

_Me Assassin's Creedsta._

I launched myself from roof to roof, dodging the pegasi that tried to catch me. A bouncy pink mare went for me. I bucked her in the chin, sending her flying into the air.

In the distance I saw a pile of mares attacking a red stallion. To my left was a thick sturdy rope. I lassoed it around the stallion's torso and pulled him out of the pile.

"Thanks, Come on! We need to run!" He huffed, stumbling back to his feet and rushing off beside me. The mares followed us.

As we were running a young colt ran beside us. A fully grown, older mare caught him

"That's SICK!" I gasp.

**Kylee's POV**

How did we do it?

How did we control our heat wave?

Easy.

Think like a foal.

Act like a foal.

And Foals don't rape innocent stallions.

We bought:

Life

Monopoly

Apples to Apples

and Twister.

Fluttershy, Vicky and Twilight were surprisingly good at Twister.

Me, Montana and Twilight rocked at Life and Monopoly.

Hannah and Anna were REALLY good at Apples to Apples. (Strangely enough… Twilight sucks at that game.)

At one point, we all got tired and went to bed.

Well, MOST of us.

I stayed up.

Why?

Well it's the heat wave so you can guess what any mare would whisper in her sleep.

Twilight's sleep talk:

"*groans*"

Fluttershy's sleep talk:

"I really like your sexy mane… If… if that's okay with you…"

Rarity's sleep talk:

"Come here scrumptious…"

I'm such an ass for listening to them but…

It's just…

Way too…

Funny….

*Snores*

**Sam's POV**

We sprinted out of our hiding spot.

Bracken was picked off immediately.

Me and Geoff ran towards the trees.

"GET IN THE TREES!" I called.

"Wha-?"

"NOW!" I snapped hopping into the tree. The golden leaves would provide camouflage because of my golden coat.

Wait a second…

GEOFF IS PURPLE!

I heard his scream as the mares found him.

"GEOFF!" I shrieked.

_S**t._

The mares found me.

**Alexandra's POV**

I walked outside very slowly and nervously. The heat wave was finally over… The sun caught her black coat and her rainbow mane.

I sighed, everything was back to normal. Almost.

There was a huge banner that said:

_All Ponies from Earth!_

_Princess Celestia invites you to live in…_

_BRONYVILLE!_


	4. ALICORN?

**Well then.**

**~WE ARE YOUNG~**

**Another sneak peak! Tee Hee!**

**Chapter 4**

**ALICORN?**

**Sam's POV**

My eyes were sticky from sleep and I felt groggier than ever. I struggled to stand up and I looked around. Mares were stumbling to their hooves and sprinting away.

_The heat wave… It's over?_

I looked around, no mares we jumping on me.

_The three days are over?_

Yes, yes they were.

"YES! FREEDOM! FREEEEDOOOMMM!" I cheered flying up into the air at blinding speeds. Something grabbed my tail. I looked down to see Applejack.

_S**t_

"Ain't you forgettin' somthin'?" She said gesturing with her tail to an unconscious Geoff.

"Oh yeah, that." I said flying to him and putting him on my shoulders and flying off. As I flew by I saw Stallions repairing damage. Wait, damage? The mares didn't do any damage…

"Wha- WHAT THE HELL SAM!" Geoff screamed. I proceeded to land.

"Come on your a pegasus too." I whined.

"What happened?" Geoff asked Bracken Whooves, who was stumbling to repair stuff.

"Some idiot stallion was fighting off the mares to free Big Mac, Big Mac ended up getting caught but he would destroy the buildings while fighting." He began. "Over twenty mares are in the hospital, several of which are about to check out, permanently." He finished, with a grim note in his voice.

"Oh, who was it?" I asked.

"Big Mac says his name is Robert but that isn't a logical name, right Gold?"

_Oh yeah, my name's Gold Sun, forgot._

"True." I say.

_Who is this Robert?_

_Wait._

_Kylee's cousin!_

**Alexandra's POV**

Bronyville? What the heck is Bronyville?

Well I used to be human, maybe I'll fit in better there…

I looked at myself sadly, I wasn't normal…

I was white with cyan stripes and a rainbow mane and tail.

Judging by names like Berry Punch and Lyra Heartstrings, Alexandra isn't a normal name either.

So I renamed myself.

Rainbow Melody.

**Kylee's POV**

"FREEDOM!" I yelled as I burst out Twilight's door, the others behind me. My head smacked heard against the pavement.

"OUCH!" I squealed. "That really hu-" I stopped as I realized some strange pain.

_What the Hell?_

I rubbed my head to realize my hoof hit something…

_S**t._

"TWILIGHT!" I shrieked. The purple unicorn dashed in front of me to look. She gasped.

"You're and alicorn!"

"I KNOW! I need to tell Celestia so she can fix this!" I said bursting into the air to Canterlot.

When I landed on one of the castle pillars I ran inside. I ran down a hallway right into a guards hooves.

"Halt! Why are you her-" He said, but he stopped when he realized I was an alicorn. "You wish to see the Princess?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

I nodded.

"I will escort you then." He said leading me to the Princess' chambers.

"Celestia?" I ask, after the guards left, my voice weak.

"Yes Kylee?" She replied.

_S**t! She knows my real name?_

"You know my name?" I gasp.

"I sent you here."

"Oh yeah."

"I see you have found out you're an alicorn." She laughed at my panicked face.

"Yes! What can you do?" I asked.

Her horn glowed and a necklace appeared on my neck.

"Congratulations. Welcome as the Princess of Justice."

"WHAT?"

"It's up to you to keep the peace around here."

"Wait, am I immortal? I don't want to be!" I cried.

"Your not." She said teleporting me back. I was in front of Twilight and my friends.

_Wait, this isn't Ponyville…_

Twilight saw my confusion.

"Welcome to Bronyville."

"Bronyville?"

"Yep." Blue Jay replied.

"I'm the mayor." Rarity said proudly.

I smiled. "Are all of the mane six here?"

_S**T S**T S**T!_

"Yep." Violet replied.

_Wow I'm so used to calling my friends by their pony names. Is that good or bad?_

"Mane six?" Twilight asked.

"Nevermind." I say. "What are you doing?" I ask, realizing that everypony is setting up decorations.

"THE BRONYVILLE TALENT SHOW!" Blue Jay cheered jumping up on the stage behind us.

_I already know what I want to do.._


	5. Talent Show

**THY TALENT SHOW.**

**A/N**

**Thus story won't have any problems, just a funny HiE fic.**

**ENJOY**

**Kylee's POV**

Three hours until my act.

It's Blue Jay and Raven's turn.

"NEXT UP, BLUE JAY AND RAVEN!" Rarity's voice boomed over the loudspeaker.

The two pegasi walked onto stage with microphones in their hooves.

The music started to play in the background.

_Days like this I want to drive away_

_Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade away_

_You chewed me up and spit me out_

_Like I was poison in your mouth_

_You took my light, you drained me down_

_But that was then and this is now_

_Now look at me_

_This is the part of me_

_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_This is the part of me_

_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows_

_But you're not gonna break my soul_

_This is the part of me_

_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_I just wanna throw my phone away_

_Find out who is really there for me_

_You ripped me off your love was cheap_

_Was always tearing at the seams_

_I fell deep and you let me down_

_But that was then and this is now_

_Now look at me_

_Now look at me I'm sparkling_

_A firework, a dancing flame_

_You will never put me out again_

_I'm glowin' oh whoa_

_So you can keep the diamond ring_

_It don't mean nothing anyway_

_In fact you can keep everything yeah yeah_

_Except for me_

_This is the part of me_

_No_

_Away from me_

_No_

_This is the part of me, me, me, me, me..._

_No_

_Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows_

_But you're not gonna break my soul_

_This is the part of me_

_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

An applause ripped through the night air.

"NEXT UP IS CAFE CREAM AND VIOLET PETAL!"

Cafe and Violet walked up onto stage, their act was dancing.

The song began to play.

_My heart's a stereo_

_It beats for your, so listen close_

_Hear my thoughts in every note_

_Make me your radio_

_Turn me up when you feel low_

_This melody was meant for you_

_Just sing along to my stereo_

_If I was just another dusty record on the shelve_

_Will you blow me off and play me like everybody else_

_If I ask you to scratch my back, could you manage that_

_Like it read well, check it Travie, I can handle that_

_Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks_

_This the last girl that play me left a couple cracks_

_I used to used to used to used to, now I'm over that_

_Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts_

_If I could only find a note to make you understand_

_I sing a song and the image grab me by the hands_

_Keep myself inside your head, like your favorite tune_

_And know my heart is a stereo that only plays for you_

_My heart's a stereo_

_It beats for your, so listen close_

_Hear my thoughts in every note_

_Make me your radio_

_Turn me up when you feel low_

_This melody was meant for you_

_Just sing along to my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh To my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh So sing along to my stereo_

_If I wasn't old school, fifty pound boombox_

_Would you hold me on your shoulder, wherever you walk_

_Would you turn my volume up before of the cops_

_And crank it higher everytime they told you to stop_

_And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me_

_When you have to purchase mad D batteries_

_Appreciate every mixtape your friends make_

_You never know we come and go like we're on the interstate_

_I think finally found a note to make you understand_

_If you can hear it, sing along and take me by the hands_

_Keep myself inside your head, like your favorite tune_

_And know my heart is a stereo that only plays for you_

_My heart's a stereo_

_It beats for your, so listen close_

_Hear my thoughts in every note_

_Make me your radio_

_Turn me up when you feel low_

_This melody was meant for you_

_Just sing along to my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh To my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh So sing along to my stereo_

_I only pray you never leave me behind_

_Because good music can be so hard to find_

_I take your hand and pull it closer to mine_

_Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind_

_My heart's a stereo_

_It beats for your, so listen close_

_Hear my thoughts in every note_

_Make me your radio_

_Turn me up when you feel low_

_This melody was meant for you_

_Just sing along to my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh To my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh So sing along to my stereo_

The two mares bowed and left the stage.

"NEXT UP IS GOLD SUN AND CHECKERBOARD!"

Two stallions walked up onto stage. One was a yellow pegasus with a spiky golden mane.

_His name makes sense…_

The other stallion was slightly overweight unicorn that was silver with a black and white mane.

"BEHOLD AS I SPLIT THIS PEGASUS INTO TWO PIECES!" The unicorn, obviously Checkerboard, bellowed. His horn glowed and the pegasus' upper half was gone. The bottom half started running around frantic.

_That sounds like-_

With a blast of magic the pegasus was restored into one whole piece, still running. He came to an abrupt halt.

"AND HE IS RESTORED!" He bellowed, the crowd cheered.

"And I didn't die!" Gold Sun cheered.

_That is them!_

"NEXT IS EVERGREEN"

A purple and brown pegasus entered the stage.

_Evergreen? Really? He doesn't have a speck of green on him!_

He began to sing

_Give me a second I_

_I need to get my story straight_

_My friends are in the bathroom_

_Getting higher than the Empire State_

_My lover she's waiting for me_

_Just across the bar_

_My seats been taken by some sunglasses_

_Asking 'bout a scar_

_And I know I gave it to you months ago_

_I know you're trying to forget_

_But between the drinks and subtle things_

_The holes in my apologies_

_You know I'm trying hard to take it back_

_So if by the time the bar closes_

_And you feel like falling down_

_I'll carry you home_

_Tonight_

_We are young_

_So let's set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter_

_Than the sun_

_Tonight_

_We are young_

_So let's set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter_

_Than the sun_

_Now I know that I'm not_

_All that you got_

_I guess that I..._

_I just thought maybe we could find new ways to fall apart_

_But our friends are back_

_So let's raise a cup_

_Cause I found someone to carry me home_

_Tonight_

_We are young_

_So let's the set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter_

_Than the sun_

_Tonight_

_We are young_

_So let's set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter_

_Than the sun_

_Carry me home tonight_

_Just carry me home tonight_

_Carry me home tonight_

_Just carry me home tonight_

_The world is on my side_

_I have no reason to run_

_So will someone come and carry me home tonight_

_The angels never arrived_

_But I can hear the choir_

_So will someone come and carry me home_

_Tonight_

_We are young_

_So let's set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter_

_Than the sun_

_Tonight_

_We are young_

_So let's set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter_

_Than the sun_

_So if by the time the bar closes_

_And you feel like falling down_

_I'll carry you home tonight…_

"NEXT UP: MONSOON!"

A navy earth pony walked onto stage with a mic.

He began to sing:

_Woah Woah_

_Now listen to me baby_

_Before I love and leave yah_

_(Oh oh oh oh)_

_They call me heart-breaker_

_I don't wanna decive yaaah_

_(Oh oh oh oh)_

_If you fall for me_

_I'm not easy to please_

_I might tear you apart_

_Told yah from the start_

_Baby from the start_

_I'm only gonna break break your_

_Break break ya heart_

_I'm only gonna break break your_

_Break break ya heart_

_I'm only gonna break break your_

_Break break ya heart_

_I'm only gonna break break your_

_Break break ya heart_

_Woah Woah_

_There's no point trying to hide_

_(Oh oh oh oh)_

_No point trying to erase me_

_(Oh oh oh oh)_

_I know I gotta problem_

_By doing this behavour_

_(Oh oh oh oh)_

_If you fall for me_

_I'm not easy to please_

_I might tear you apart_

_Told you from the start_

_Baby, from the start_

_I'm only gonna break break_

_Ya break break ya heart_

_I'm only gonna break break_

_Ya break break ya heart_

_I'm only gonna break break_

_Ya break break ya heart_

_I'm only gonna break break_

_Ya break break ya heart_

_(Woaah woaah)_

_(Woaah woaah)_

"NEXT UP: LIGHTNING ROD!"

A yellow earth pony walked onto stage with a mic and started to sing,

Badly.

_F is for Friends who do stuff together._

_U is for You and me._

_N is for Anywhere and anytime at all._

_Down here in the deep blue sea!_

_F is for Fire that burns down the whole town._

_U is for URANIUM...BOMBS!_

_N is for No survivors when you're-_

_Plankton! Those things aren't what fun is all about!_

_Now, do it like this,_

_F is for Friends who do stuff to-_

_Never! That's completely idiotic!_

_Here, Let me help you..._

_F is for friends who do stuff together._

_U is for You and me, TRY IT!_

_N is for Anywhere and anytime at all._

_Down here in the deep blue sea!_

_Wait...I don't understand ...I feel all tingly inside..._

_Should we stop?_

_No! That's how you're supposed to feel!_

_Well I like it! Lets do it again!_

_Okay!_

_F is for Frolic through all the flowers._

_U is for Ukelele._

_N is for Nose picking, chewing gum, and sand licking._

_Here with my best buddy._

"SWEET CELESTIA MY EARS!"

"MAKE IT STOP!"

"IT MAKES ME WANT TO DIE!"

"PLEASE SOMEPONY LET ME DIE!"

I couldn't help but laugh.

"NEXT UP: THE PRINCESS OF JUSTICE, FIRE STAR!"

I walked up onto stage, I held the mic and started to sing.

_I see your dir-ty face, _

_Hide behind your collar. _

_What is done in vain, _

_Truth is hard to swallow. _

_So you pray to god, _

_To justify the way you live a lie, _

_Live a lie, _

_Live a lie. _

_And you take your time, _

_And you do your crime. _

_Well you made your bed, _

_I'm in mine. _

_[Chorus] _

_Because when I arrive_

_I, I'll bring the fire. _

_Make you come alive_

_I can take you higher_

_What this is, forgot?_

_I must now remind you_

_Let It Rock_

_Let It Rock_

_Let It Rock_

_Now the son's discrased_

_He, who knew his father_

_When he cursed his name_

_Turned, and chased the dollar_

_But it broke his heart_

_So he stuck his middle finger_

_To the world_

_To the world_

_To the world_

_And you take your time_

_And you stand in line_

_Well you'll get what's yours_

_I got mine _

_Because when I arrive_

_I, I'll bring the fire. _

_Make you come alive_

_I can take you higher_

_What this is, forgot?_

_I must now remind you_

_Let It Rock_

_Let It Rock_

_Let It Rock_

_Because when I arrive, _

_I, I'll bring the fire. _

_Make you come alive, _

_I can take you higher. _

_What this is, forgot. _

_I must now remind you, _

_Let it rock, let it rock, let it rock. _

_Because when I arrive, _

_I, I'll bring the fire. _

_Make you come alive, _

_I can take you higher. _

_What this is, forgot. _

_I must now remind you, _

_Let it rock (rock), _

_Let it rock (rock), _

_Let it rock. _

_Just let it rock (rock), _

_Let it rock (rock), _

_Let it rock. _

_Let it rock... _

_Let it rock..._

_I wish I could be, _

_As cool as you. _

_And I wish I could say, _

_The things you do. _

_But I can't and I won't live a lie. _

_No, not this time._

Forth wall= broken.

And I like it.

**See why it's called Let it Rock?**

**lol.**

**See you later.**

**BYE.**


	6. FEAR pt 1

**Guys, FEAR is a side story that has chapters that will come out at random.**

**It's a more serious story, after this chapter I probably will go back to normal, then another chapter will come out.**

**So it's like this:**

**[Normal] [Normal] {FEAR} [Normal] {FEAR} [Normal]**

**Not exactly like that, FEAR will come out more spread out than that…**

**But, if I can get at least 5 reviews from this chapter alone I will do a FEAR marathon!**

…

**Chapter 6: FEAR pt 1**

**4 years later...**

That's when things went downhill.

I got too busy with my princess duties to hang out with my friends. Our group split up a week after the show. Dear god I HATE being a princess! I just want to be a reckless pegasus! Not a regal alicorn! I don't want to be called "Ms. Princess Fire Star"! I want to be called Fire Star! UGH! Being royalty SUCKS!

I was just sitting alone in my room in the castle. (Although I do mostly stay at Twilight's, she's even more awesome than in the show! No homo…)

My door burst open. A royal guard. "Celestia requests your presence, Princess."

_Do NOT call me princess you-_

"Now." He reminded.

I galloped through the hallways. _What does SHE want? She's probably gonna say: FIRE STAR DO THIS! FIRE STAR DO THAT! UGH! I HATE being a princess! Luna is even worse! Lecturing me about the moon, making me raise the stars, it's your goddamn job Luna! YOU DO IT! _ Eventually I made it to Celestia's chambers.

"Fire Star, this is very urgent. Twilight and her friends are disconnected to the elements!" She told me, with a hint of panic in her voice. "I need you to find the new elements."

_I was right! it's still "FIRE STAR DO THIS! FIRE STAR DO THAT"… I hate my life. _"Why me?" I ask.

Celestia sighed before continuing. "You are the element of magic, that's why."

"Why do we need them so badly?"

"A new creature has been spotted, his name is Fear, he is the rare Shadow Dragon. He, using his magic traps ponies in their worst nightmares! Only for an hour or so. The sad thing is, he was a brony." Celestia sighed.

"Okay you win. I'll go, but just where are they?"

"Ponyville."

"Ahhh, okay…" I said galloping away. Not even saying goodbye. when I passed by a mirror, sadness welled inside of me when I saw my shorter mane. It was cut like Fluttershy's, and I thought it was wonderful, then they cut it like Trixie's. My tail was also cut like hers, why? Because she is the one who cut it. Then I saw my cutie mark. It was three stars, one for justice, one for fairness, and one for bravery. (This isn't Fire Star's cutie mark in the actual main plot.)

I finally landed in Ponyville. I strolled down the street and ponies bowed. _…All comments that I could say about this are to explicit to be said… _Suddenly a very bouncy blue (With darker patches.) pegasus jumped in front of me. I couldn't help but smile, a little.

"! PINKIE! The princess is here! WE NEED A PARTY! ASAP!" She yelled dashing off. Not before I recognized her though, her cutie mark was a music note and a balloon. I glanced around once more, all of the ponies were either: Scratching their heads wondering what the hell just happened, bowing, or setting up decorations. _Oh yeah, it's the summer sun celebration… Yay.._

I continued my stroll. I was thinking about the pegasus. Was she an element? Not likely. Suddenly, to colorful bolts dashed by me. It was two pegasi, one was cyan with a rainbow mane, the other was purple with a pink mane. They were racing around, pounding clouds with their hind legs. The purple one stopped and glanced at me.

"What do YOU want? We're busy practicing!" She snapped.

"Yeah! I could care less that you're 'The Princess of Justice' you're the lamest princess!" The cyan one mocked.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, just think that and let's see how far that get's you." Their ignorance made me smile a little more.

The two disrespectful pegasi dashed off towards more clouds. I sighed and continued walking, like the last pegasus, I recognized her. The only new thing was her cutie mark. It was a sunset and a cloud.

I continued walking until I came to "Sweet Apple Acres" My stomach growled. _Maybe I'll just get some lunch… _I galloped in to see a cream colored pegasus with a brown mane and… Are those, faint yellow stripes?_ *Facehoof*_

There was also an amber colored pony right behind her. The were both kicking apple trees and harvesting the apples that fell. The pegasus must have noticed me because she pointed a hoof towards me and shouted something to her friend. They both sprinted over to me.

"How'dy there partner!" The amber one said. Her eyes darted from side to side nervously. "I mean Princess Fire Star. I'm Applejack! What can I do ya for?"

"Well I was walking around town looking for a place to eat and I heard about the good apples here so I decided to stop by." I explained

The cream colored one looked happy at that. "You're just in time for lunch! you wanna join princess?"

I smiled a little more. "Sounds great!"

**During Lunch**

Around the table was a crimson stallion, a tan filly, a green older mare, and the two I met earlier. Oh yeah, and their GIGANTIC family!

There was Apple Fritter

Apple Bumpkin'

Red Gala

Red Delicious

Golden Delicious

Caramel Apple

Apple Strudel

Apple Tart

Baked Apple

Apple Brioche

Apple Cinnamon Crisp...

Big Macintosh

Apple Bloom

AND

Granny Smith.

After lunch I'd never felt so full. It feels like I never wanted food ever again… But I couldn't stop thinking about the cream colored pegasus, I knew her! But from where?...


	7. FEAR pt 2

**FEAR pt2**

**I decided to finish FEAR before going back to normal.**

**okay with you guys?**

**Let's continue**

**Kylee's POV**

I soared through the air. _Who were those pegasi? I know I've met them! UGH! This is driving me MAD!_ I landed by a boutique. Two ponies walked out. One was a white unicorn with a sapphire mane and tail, the other was jet black except for a green streak in her mane.

"Greetings princess." They both said, bowing. I nodded once and took off. I soared across Ponyville. I began to make my decent when a hoof tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see it was Thunderlane. The newest royal guard.

"Use that spell to hide your horn!" He gasped, out of breath.

"Why?"

"Celestia Luna and Cadence have all been imprisoned by Fear! He doesn't know you exist!" He gasped.

My horn glowed and it turned invisible. "Happy?"

Thunderlane nodded. "Stay safe." And took off.

_I know why he doesn't know I exist! He's a brony._

_And I'm not canon._

It all made sense now.

"Run!" Thunderlane screeched.

I took off towards the town and ran through it.

"Psst!"

My head whipped around. Who was that?

"Psst!"

I continued to look around.

"PSST!"

Suddenly my eyes met with two red ones in the shadows. Reluctantly I walked towards them. They blinked as I entered. When I walked in I saw a unicorn. The unicorn's horn was broken off and only a stub was left. Her coat was indigo and her mane was cyan with indigo streaks. Her mane and tail were both completely straight like Pinkie's in the episode "Party of One". She also had piercing red dragon-like eyes. She also had mechanical wings.

"Follow." Is all she said before taking off. I followed her into the night sky. "Hello Fire Star. I am Night Streak."

_Finally someone who calls me bye Fire Star! Not "Glorious Miss Princess Fire Star"_

"Where are we even going?" I ask impatiently.

"A rebellion against Fear was created since his plans to overthrow Celestia were found out." She explained quickly "Our leader's name is Checkerboard. I'm his second-in-command. But the closest one to him is a useless pegasus named Gold Sun."

_All those names are so familiar!_

"You are the Element of Magic. That's why we need you. I see you found the other Elements?"

I thought back to the pegasi I had found earlier today.

"Yes, Yes I have."

**Unknown POV**

Sometimes I wonder what happened to everyone else.

They claim the world ended.

Someone MUST have survived!

_Someone must have…_

I walked down the trail leading to the ancient castle. _Time to end this once and for all! My Little Pony should have_

_NEVER_

_EXISTED_


	8. Schools out! NOT

**I NEED YOUR O.C.**

**PM ME**

**(I decided to continue the main plot.)**

**Hannah's POV (She keeps bugging me for one. Oh yea, also when I wasn't looking, she wrote it.)**

I woke up.

_WHERE AM- Oh wait. I'm in Princess Celestia's house. Or castle. Or shed. I CAN'T REMEMBER._

I suddenly remembered. That one alicorn girl Fire Star let us and every other brony stay in the Canterlot Castle. That also means those idiot stallions Gold Sun, Checkerboard, Evergreen(He's purple and brown… WTF?) Monsoon and Lightning Rod.

I got up as quietly as possible(for me- which is…loud).

Walking over to the giant desk with supplies I grab the duck tape.

Going over to the stallions, taking out the tape and ripping it into a piece dropping the rest on the ground. Gently leaning over careful I don't wake anyone up, I taped Monsoon's mouth shut. With one quick,simple movement I kick him in the spot and dash away. snickering at his muffled yells.

Outside I crack up, the ponies walking around giving me disgraceful looks, but WTH- I DON'T CARE! I just gave my quick fake smile then yelled,

" I EAT MY OWN POOP,OH AND- I'VE BEEN SMOKING SKUNK WEED, IT GIVING ME GAS! NOT FUN TO BE AROUND!"

I yelled so loud the others still asleep could hear me. Walking around a corner I saw a familliar stallion, from before I become a pony. Was he from my old school?, or a friend?

AH, who knows?

WIth the question still in my head I walked on, I'll find out.

**Kylee's POV**

"Hey Gold!" I called out.

The golden pegasus rolled his eyes at me. "What do you want?"

I bounced up and down. "I need to test a spell on you!"

"OH HELL NO!" Gold protested. But it was too late. The orange aurora consumed the poor pegasus. when it faded, it left a shocking (but hilarious) sight.

Gold Sun was now a young colt.

"!" I laughed before falling over in a fit of giggles.

"Yeah yeah have a good laugh. This is your fault do fix it." He demanded. I couldn't help but laugh at his high pitched voice.

"No can do shorty, You're going back to school with all the little fillies and colts." I giggled grabbing him with my magic.

"WHAT!" He screeched.

I grinned-a perfect troll face - and sang "TRLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL" as I flew down to Ponyville. I dragged the protesting colt all the way to Cheerilee's school.

"Mrs. Cheerilee?" I asked poking my head in. The room was vacant except for a violet earth pony.

"Yes Princess Fire Star?" She replied.

"This is Gold sun. He will be attending school here." I stated simply.

Cheerilee nodded. "Perfect! Class starts in a few minutes. Oh! Gold doesn't have a Cutie Mark! He'll probably join the Cutie Mark Crusaders" She then saw Gold's confused face. "The "CMC" is a group of three files trying to get their Cutie Marks. Have a nice day Princess!"

**Sam's POV**

I hate Fire Star.

HATE HER.

After the orange alicorn in question left the building. The purple mare, Cheerilee, I think. led me to her desk so she could introduce me to the class when they got there. In no time, fillies and colts filed into the building. All of them would stare at me and whisper.

_Ah yes, gossip all you want about me, I'm 10 times smarter than you._

When all but one desk were filled, Cheerilee began to speak. "Good morning My Little Ponies, today we have a new student! Say hello to Gold Sun!"

A chorus of "hellos" and "Good mornings" and a few "sups" hit my ears.

"You can have the desk next to Sweetie Belle and Diamond Tiara." He pointed to a desk in between a white filly and a pink filly.

I trotted over to the desk and sat down. The pink filly stared at my flank and laughed. I sighed and hit my head against the desk as Cheerilee began to speak.

"Today is review day,the day you come up to the board and do the hardest math problem you can do!"

_This is on f*&%ed up school._

"Scootaloo! You first." Cheerilee announced.

A small orange Pegasus filly walked up to the board and wrote 5X5= 25.

Cheerilee clapped her hooves and said. "Very nice Scootaloo!"

I snorted. "That's easy."

Cheerilee gave me a glare. "If that's so easy Gold, come up here. It's your turn." All the class giggled and snickered.

I just trotted up to the board and took a piece of chalk and wrote a vary complicated math thing that R4ZOR is too lazy to write.

The class gasped. Cheerilee just grinned.

"RECESS TIME!


	9. NOTICE

This story will be on a LONG hiatus, Dunno when I'll get back to it, I will eventually.


End file.
